whatwedointheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Baron's Night Out
"Baron's Night Out" is the sixth episode of What We Do in the Shadows. It first aired on May 1, 2019. Synopsis The Baron awakens from his slumber and demands to experience the wonders of the New World in a night out in the town."Listings - WHAT WE DO IN THE SHADOWS on FX" - The Futon Critic Plot Summary To please the Baron, Nandor requests Guillermo get red roses for him. Colin senses angry energy from the attic and realises the Baron is awakening again. Afanas emerges from his coffin, saying he wants to experience a ‘night on the town’ in the new world and attacks the sound recorder from the documentary crew. Laszlo, Nadja and Nandor suspect their lives may be at risk and contemplate killing Afanas, which his familiar secretly overhears. Needing to fit in, Afanas borrows clothes from Colin. On the streets, Afanas causes trouble at an early stage by attempting to eat Shaun before the others stop him. Afanas shoplifts a squeaky toy from a shop and drinks the blood of a drunk man, which makes him become intoxicated. Laszlo attempts to impale him with a stake, but fails. At the next bar, Nandor requests they keep a low profile, but Afanas requests ‘shots’ to liven things up, which actually involves drinking the blood of an upside-down man in the toilets. The vampires begrudgingly agree to this. As the vampires bond, Afanas reveals that his ‘baron’ status is actually a pun on ‘barren’; he is unable to have children due to his lack of genitals. The roommates suggest that they could be his children instead. The vampires become increasingly under the influence from consuming drunken humans. At the next bar, Afanas admits he had considered killing all of them earlier that night. Nandor admits they were thinking of doing the same and laughs as Nadja and Laszlo join in. The Baron appears to be furious, causing the vampires to claim they were only joking, but he eventually bursts out laughing himself. Afanas then decides he wants to eat a pizza pie to see if it tastes as good as he had heard. He bites into a pie containing garlic, which makes him vomit so explosively that it sends him flying into the air. He falls at the vampires’ feet unharmed as his familiar watches from a distance on a rooftop. The vampires head into a rave and eat several people on drugs, making them even more intoxicated. They then go into a karaoke bar, but the Baron insists they leave when Nadja starts singing a cappella very badly. The vampires return to the flat as dawn approaches. An extremely drunken and drugged Baron dodges all the sunlight shining through the attic roof, only to fall down the stairs and off the balcony into the hall. As he stands up, he is burned to death by sunlight as Guillermo opens the front door with flowers, to the horror of his familiar and all the flat vampires. Cast Starring *Kayvan Novak as Nandor *Matt Berry as Laszlo *Natasia Demetriou as Nadja *Harvey Guillén as Guillermo *Mark Proksch as Colin Robinson Guest starring *Doug Jones as Baron Afanas *Anthony Atamanuik as Shaun the Neighbor Co-starring *Gloria Laino as Baron's familiar *Bobby Daniels as Staten Island Dude *Torin Arsenault as Love-Up Guy *Mary Gillis as June Soundtrack *''You're Dead'' performed by Norma Tanega (opening credits) *''Mad Scene'' performed by David Fanshawe *''Tsars in Their Eyes'' performed by Nick Kingsley *''My Sattelite'' performed by Roscoe Williamson and Oliver Price *''Footloose and Fiance Free'' performed by Benny Johnson *''DNA'' performed by Danny Farrant and Nick Kingsley *''Thousand Shades of Blue'' performed by SHIPS & Wolfgang Black *''Vision Is Clear'' performed by Pierluigi Ferrantini, Pierfrancesco Bazzoffi and Alessandro Sgrecci *''Even If'' performed by Danny Farrant & Paul Rawson *''The Grave'' performed by Robert Mardo and Aron Mardo *''Trash Can Queen'' performed by Danny Farrant & Paul Rawson *''Caught In Your Wind'' performed by Ali Riza Kaptanzade *''Slave 2 The Rave'' performed by James Davies *''I'm Alive'' performed by Takorah Ray *''Bad Acid Tastes Fantastic'' performed by Nick Kingsley *''Time of the Season'' performed by The Zombies and Doug Jones *''Girl in the Village with the One Small Foot'' performed by Natasia Demetriou *''Let's Go Sunning'' performed by Shaindlin Jack (end credits)"S1 · E6 · Baron's Night Out" - Tunefind References Category:Episodes Category:What We Do in the Shadows episodes